Silent Hill Lost Memories
by LostHopes
Summary: Two people are pulled into silent hill, to intertwine Destinies... And Fates.


Silent Hill - Lost Memories  
  
By:  
  
Lost Hopes  
  
They thought he was crazy. An Arsonist. There were three fires, All said to be started by him. He knew they were all lies. But the fires weren't just coincidental. There was a reason, he just couldn't think of it. All he knew was, he was innocent. He knew other prisoners thought the same, but he knew it was the truth. He laughed inside himself, knowing that they also thought that. He Nestled back into his current problem. He knew he didn't do it. He stopped to reverse his thoughts, Retracing each and everyone of them. Or did he? Maybe he did set those fires. He now knew they were intentional. He stopped, opening his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Why bother, nothing I can do now. I'm stuck here." He said, looking around his Asylum cell. He saw a bed, a sink, and a toilet. Then he looked down at his ID Bracelet.  
  
Name: Novane, Trevor  
  
Age: 19 years old  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Date of birth: 9/13/84  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Prisoner Number: 14A79, Cell 17AT.  
  
Trevor pulled his legs to him, laying his head on his legs. He wanted to Die. He had no meaning, He was taking space. Dead Weight. At least they wouldn't be able to blame him anymore.  
  
The assistant walked towards the room, soon before pushing the heavy cell door open. Wheeling the Meal cart in, she placed a tray of Lunch in front of Trevor. The Attendant looked about in her mid 20's, and she was pretty nice. The only person who came closed to caring about Trevor, who never thought Caring could come in the form of giving him extra Mashed Potatoes.  
  
"How are you Today, Trevor?" She asked him, smiling brightly. Trevor just shook his head, muttering "Just kill me now." under his breath, not bothering to see her reaction. The Attendant frowned, struggling with the large cart, guiding it out the door.  
  
Trevor had been in this place for about Three Weeks. All he really had to do was sleep and think, and he'd only eat one meal a day, A light one, at that. He then remembered hearing about a desperate man named Walter Sullivan, who stabbed himself in the throat with a spoon, killing himself. Trevor looked at his tray, which had a flimsy plastic Spork. He frowned slightly, suddenly hearing a loud crash.   
  
Outside, the attendants cart had lost a wheel, and started rolling away hastilly. Suddenly, Trevor felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to fall. The wheel flew down the hall, the cart not so far behind it. An oxygen tank tumbled in front of the cart, as the wheel struck the outlet, causing electric currents to start a small fire. The oxygen tank slammed against the wall, soon followed by the Cart, which punctured the Tank, causing a catastrophic explosion. The cart flew back down the hall, and shattered itself against the cement wall. Fire spread across the hall and throughout the asylum in a matter of minutes. People attempt to escape, but are trapped in the hellish fire. trevor came back to his senses, looking around. All He could see was fire and chaos. He suddenly shifts to An outside fire, people are screaming and praying. A 'God' is mentioned several times throughout the muffled praying. Trevor felt himself fall to his knees, and he blacked out in pain.  
  
Trevor finally woke up, looking at all the mayhem and aftermath. He appeared to have woke up a few days after the fire. He sat up, holding his head in pain.  
  
"What the hell was that.." He said, standing himself up. Walking to the bulky Cell door, he tugged it. He didn't budge, and looked like it didn't plan on budging. He looked at the chair on the ground, thinking about picking it up and breaking the now weakened examination glass of the Cell. He walked over to the chair, Attempting to pull it up. It was stationed to the ground. So he looked around the room, seeing no other way out. He knew it, he was going to Die, He backed into the wall, and sat down.  
  
Trevor was finally about to be put out of his wretched misery. But he stopped, and thought about it. But why did he have to die here.. In Silent Hill. He wanted to die in a sane place. Not a place with a history of weird , Paranormal, and Supernatural events. Then he thought again..  
  
"Beggars don't choose." He remembered, knowing of his desperateness of dying. But he also knew the hell before him, of Rapture Hill. Maybe he could get out of the town, and die. Or maybe he would start a clean slate. But he knew, but didn't know why, fire would follow him, as it did the first 19 years of his cruel life.   
  
Trevor stood up, staring dead at the loose plumbing pipe. In a single breath, Trevor ripped the pipe from in between the others, turned quickly, and impaled the pipe through the window. Glass shattered everywhere, but Trevor managed to not get cut at all. Smoke started to linger into the room, leaking in from the hole in the glass. Wheezing, Trevor realized he had limited time to get out of the smoke. Trevor brushed his Pipe against the glass , clearing the glass around the frame, until all the glass was gone. And in a single leap, Trevor landed himself outside the Room.  
  
The hall was filled with smoke leftover from the fire. Walking towards the double doors on the end of the hall, He pushed the door, which refused to open. Backing up a few steps, Trevor dashed at the door, Ramming his shoulder into the doors, sending them both flying aside. The sign on the side of the hall read "The Administrative Hall Of Floor One". Trevor then noticed the blood stained and comatose body on the floor, with something glimmering in it's hand. Stepping over slowly, He bent down and picked up the key from its hand, pulling back quickly because of the rancid smell of the rotting corpse. He turned quick, coughing, and walked away without looking back.  
  
Looking on down the hall, Trevor saw a door, with a giant dent in the middle. The Knob was some how Cut off, and the door stood ajar. He pushed the door back, revealing a locker room. The walls were tiled with lockers, and the room was smoke free. Suddenly, Trevor heard some noises , like something was banging against the locker. Stepping slowly, the sound grew louder with each step.  
  
Clang!  
  
Clang!  
  
Clang!  
  
Clang!  
  
The banging grew louder, As His Rampid heart beat did also, thumping out his chest. The suspense was killing him, easily told by the beads of sweat dropping down his face. He wanted to know what it could be, knowing that the lockers would barely fit a human inside. He walked into the alley of the locker slowly, and carefully, stopping right in front of the locker. His Shaking hand slowly reached into his pocket, ravaging for the Locker key. Finally he pulled the key from his pocket, and inserted it into the lock. His heart pounded, as he quickly turned the key, but the locker swung open quickly before he could realize. A hellish monster leaped into the air.Its body was blood stained, and the "Face" was wrapped in medical tape, soaked in blood. It roared, landing on Trevor's Back, swinging it's small claw like hands at his back. He struggled to his feet, with it still digging it's claws into his back. Falling back into the wall, The monster was smothered, shrieking loudly at Trevor. The grip of the claws loosened, and Trevor freely got to his feet. Trevor's back was drenched in blood, pulsing with pain also. He turned to the monster, which looked like a small human, about the shape of a monkey. It's body was stitched with leather, all over, except it's wrapped face. But he wondered what in God's name was it? Was this a Nightmare? He had no clue, but it all didn't make sense.   
  
He turned back to the open locker, seeing a small handle. He picked it up, noticing quickly what it was. A blade flicked out when he put pressure on the end of the handle. The Blade was curved, and was quickly identified as a Butterfly knife. If you stabbed somebody, then twisted the knife, the wound would never heal. Which reminded him. Trevor turned back to the monster, only to find a empty space. Glancing quickly to the locker, seeing it leap into the air. The monster landed on his face, and rose its claw like hand to slice his face. He quickly flicked out the Knife, and stabbed it into it's chest. It shrieked out loudly, as Trevor ran it into the wall. In a single movement, Trevor twisted the knife, and watched the life drain out of the Beast. Pulling the knife from the thing, he flicked the blade back into it's shaft, and walked off to catch his breath. He picked up the thing by it's long hand, and threw it violently back into the locker. He slammed the door, and spun the lock to a random number. Stepping out the room, He held his back in pain, knowing he should get it taped up before he bled to death. He walked down the hall, looking to rooms signs, hoping to find an Unharmed room.  
  
Wondering down the poorly lit hall, Trevor frantically searched for some medical tape. The hall led to a Door, which lead to a flight of stairs. Over the door, an arrow pointed Up, and over the arrow it said "Employee Clinic.". He stepped over, and opened the door. The hall was dark, except for the glowing light from downstairs. Trevor started walking towards the flight of steps leading down, when he felt himself step into something sticky. He looked down, and saw blood trailing down the steps. He then took no hesitation to flick out his knife, ready for whatever came at him. Cautiously stepping down the hall, he stepped onto the landing and took a quick glance around. The light came from the room to the left of the steps. Opening the door, he pushed it open, and slowly crept in. In the room, A light came from a metal shelf in the corner, almost blinding Trevor when he first saw it. It turned out to be an adjustable flashlight. He picked it up, and clipped it to his Tank top. Under the flashlights, there was a envelope, with his name in red ink.   
  
"What... Why does it have my name?" Trevor said to himself, picking the envelope up. He tore it open, and pulled out a piece of paper with some kind of riddle on it.  
  
"Three doors of Fate,  
  
Two doors to hell,  
  
One door is safe,  
  
Only you can tell,  
  
the door is Even only  
  
This door is the only one that is lonely."  
  
"Six doors lead to fate,  
  
five lead to death,  
  
One lets you live,  
  
You die from the rest,  
  
In this problem,  
  
You'll need the Devil's Aide,  
  
Think of this symbol,  
  
and you'll be saved."  
  
"Now you're cursed,  
  
Seek help from heaven,  
  
Take 4 away,  
  
From 11,  
  
Open the door,  
  
You're finally to leave,  
  
Turn the handle and take the key."  
  
"What?" Trevor said, confused. The paper felt a bit heavy, as if something were attached. Trevor looked at the back, and saw a key taped to it. He took the key, and put the paper into his pocket.  
  
As he turned,closing the door behind him, He noticed the room was painted in blood. There was a box on a stand against a margin of the wall which was clean. It had a crank like a Jack in The Box, and a keyhole on the side. He looked at the bent key in his hand, and thought a little. Stepping to the Occult box, He inserted the key, and heard a click. Nothing happened, so he turned the Crank, and the top of the box slid back to reveal 3 doors.The three doors reminded him of the first riddle on the paper. He pulled out the paper and stared at the riddle.  
  
"Three doors of Fate,  
  
Two doors to hell,  
  
One door is safe,  
  
Only you can tell,  
  
the door is Even only  
  
This door is the only one that is lonely."  
  
Gleeming across the three doors, he came to the numbers scratched into the boxes, the numbers '1,2, and 3.' "Even only" rung throughout his head several times, until he looked at the 2nd door. It was 2. Trevor pulled the latch back, and opened the door. He saw a wooden panel, so he figured it was time to crank the handle again. He turned the handle, and the inside turned to a set of six boxes. Trevor looked at the second portion of the Riddle.  
  
"Six doors lead to fate,  
  
five lead to death,  
  
One lets you live,  
  
You die from the rest,  
  
In this problem,  
  
You'll need the Devil's Aide,  
  
Think of this symbol,  
  
and you'll be saved."  
  
Trevor looked down the rows of doors, and saw te numbers ' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6.' He thought about this one, calling back to the devil's number, triple six. He found the answer to the second riddle, which was Six. He grabbed the knob of 6,and turned it. He pulled the door open, triggering the other doors to slide into the sides of the box in a spiral form. Trevor turned the crank once again, coming to a set of twelve boxes.  
  
"Now you're cursed,  
  
Seek help from heaven,  
  
Take 4 away,  
  
From 11,  
  
Open the door,  
  
You're finally to leave,  
  
Turn the handle and take the key."  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Trevor to figure this one out, which was obviously seven, despite his back math skills. He gripped the seven handle, and turned it, which triggered some kind of female scream. He took a second to look around, wondering where the random scream came from. He finally shrugged, and went on with what he was doing. He turned the crank, and came to a hollow cylinder with an opening. Inside, was two keys. He scooped both keys up, and examined both of them. One was marked '2F Staircase Key', but the other one was blank. Trevor slid them both into his pocket, and ran up the steps and up the next flight. The steps lead to a platform with a door on the end. Stepping to the door, he unlocked it, and pushed it open, continuing his way.   
  
He stepped into the hall, which was somehow unaffected by the fire. Trevor turned to his right, and there was the Clinic. He pulled out the key, and slid it into the lock, and unlocked the door. The door drifted open, revealing the small room with a bed in the corner. On the bed, was a headless corpse, with a gun in its hands pointing to where the head was blown off. Remains of the head were splattered against the wall. He recognized the body, which was the body of the attendant who was nice to him. He frowned, taking the gun, now knowing what the screaming sound was. Trevor saw a note on the side of the bed. He picked it up and read it..  
  
"Dear whoever,  
  
guess this is it... I'm finally going to die. Theres no way out of this Asylum, all exits are blocked. Theres no one else around here, and I doubt there will be. Time for the misery to end.. good bye."  
  
Trevor sighed, picking up a blanket from the side. He threw the blanket over her, putting the gun in his pocket.  
  
"There has to be a way out of here..." Trevor said, seeing a key on the desk, next to a first aid kit. The key was molded like a Teddy bear, and had 'Toy Box' On it. He put the key away, looking to the Medical kit. Trevor opened the box, and treated his bloody wounds. After taping himself up, he walked outside, hoping to find some way out of there.  
  
Trevor checked the doors in the hall, but most of them were broken. The Employee lounge opened though, and inside was a table with some chairs. On the table was yet another key, marked "2F Visitor waiting room." Walking out of the room, He went through the door on the end of the hallway which lead down a doorless hallway into The 2nd floor lobby. In the lobby, there was a reception desk, there was a bible.   
  
"Thats exactly what I need right now." He said, picking the bible up. Trevor noticed the 2F waiting room door.   
  
Inside the waiting room, it was pretty neat and clean. In the corner was a toy box. He walked over, and kneeled down. He opened the toybox with the key, and found a box of gun ammo, and an elevator key. He took the two, and continued his way into the lobby.   
  
Trevor walked to the elevator in the lobby, and pressed the call button. The doors of the elevator heavily slid open to a plainly normal elevator. Trevor stepped into the elevator, and noticed a keyhole on the control panel. He pulled out the key he found earlier, and inserted it into the keyhole. The elevator aruptly took a drop, slowing down after a while, going down past the ground level. The lights died out, and at the same time the flash light went out. Trevor unclipped the light, gave it a good smack on the end. The light came on, Something jumped through the hole and dove at Trevor. In the flash of the flashlight, Trevor found out it was Jackal - like thing. It landed on his face, shrieked a roar, and rose it's claw. In this moment, Trevor put the handgun into the "Jackal"'s crease under the head, and fired. The head exploded and showered itself all over the elevator, as It's body fell to the ground like a decapitated Ragdoll. The lights flashed on, as the elevator doors strangely opened at the same time.  
  
Trevor stepped into the poorly lit corridor, when he heard something dragging down the hall before him. The sound was accompanied by sprinting footsteps. Trevor reloaded his gun, he suspensefully waited on whatever was infront of him. Bright glimmer blinded Trevor for a second, connected to a Porcelain cannibal mask, which was missing a margin, exposing the brain. The monster roared, approaching Trevor, becoming more visible as it went into the sight of his flashlight. Trevor quickly fired several rounds , but the bullets deflected off it's mask and against the walls. The monster failed to halt from the bullets of the gun, and continued to approach him. The pale monster had a long deformed arm, and A outrageously long claws on the other. Trevor felt his heart pounded violently, as the beast approached him, and as his death also approached him, when he noticed the brain was exposed. Trevor smirked, Throwing himself under the beast's fired claw, as it drove itself into the wall behind Trevor. In mid air, Trevor twisted himself around, taking a clear view at the completely exposed backside of the head. Trevor fired several bullets at the pulsing brain, which drove into it's head. Soon after, chunks flew off the head, leaving a big margin missing from The head. The Porcelain Beast Fell against the wall, and died instantly before Trevor's eyes. He stood up, and looked down at the beast, and arrogantly smirked.  
  
  
  
"Deflect that, Scumbag." Trevor said, catching his breath. Trevor looked down at the Porcelain beast and lost his smirk, figuring he should moved on.  
  
Trevor continued his way down the hall when he met a door to his right, which was the Warden's office. The room wasn't neat, papers were scattered all over a desk. The room looked like a bull run went through it, everything was scattered all over the place, but plainly visible on the floor, were some scimatics. On the top of the paper was plainly labeled "ELEVATOR SHAFT 1.A", and below it was a bit of wire work, color coded to certain wires that was connected to the Elevator Shaft. He didn't think he'd need those, so he left the room and continued on down the hall.   
  
The hall curved to a door on the dead end, which clearly stated Elevator shaft 1.A. On the other side of the door was an Steel - Grated elevator, which hugged the walls of the room. Below him, Trevor saw only darkness beyond the steel grates. In the corner was a control panel, which was over a circuit box. He walked to the control panel, hearing his feet clink on the grates. The control panel had a Lever protruding from it's base, which had a label beside it had the floor numbers printed on it. The lever currently corresponded with The lever that said B1. He grabbed the lever and pulled it down, hearing the squeak of the rusty metal that the lever was made out of. He realized the elevator didn't move at all, so he kneeled down and opened the circuit box, suddenly noticing the battery slot was empty, and some wires weren't connected. Then he remembered the papers on the ground in the other room.   
  
Returning to the other room, Trevor picked the papers up off the floor, and on the desk was the Elevator Battery. Gathering the battery, Trevor exited the unorganized room and made his way back to  
  
the elevator room. He kneeled back down to the circuit box, and looked at the design papers.   
  
Caution: Do not insert the Battery until all wires are connected correctly.  
  
  
  
1.) Connect the Wires  
  
2.) Insert the battery  
  
3.) Flip the ON switch  
  
4.) Operate the elevator  
  
Trevor had no kind of clue on how to connect the wires. There were six wires, Three on each side. A red wire, a green wire, and a blue wire were on the first side. On the other side, The wires were all Black, but had a label stating a letter, either A, B, Or C. Trevor connected wires Red and A, green and B, and Blue and C. He inserted the battery, and flicked the switch. The elevator still didn't move, so the wire connections were wrong. He referred back to the paper, when he noticed it was two sheets instead of one. He seperated the papers and looked at the other paper.   
  
The electric currents in The Red wire equal 23 volts.  
  
The Currents in Green equal 34,  
  
And the currents in Blue equal X.  
  
The currents in A equal 66,  
  
The currents in B equal 54,   
  
The currents in C equal 77.  
  
Add these up and they will equal 100 each, and 300 volts when all put together.  
  
Trevor thought, not coming up with much on this one. He remembered that the wires couldn't be Red and A, green and B, or Blue and C. So he started with Red. He added 23 with 54, which was 77, so that wasn't right, so by process of elimination it was C. He connected those two, and went on. 34 added well 66, so A and Green were right, and Blue and B had to be the last one. Trevor connected the wires, reinserted the battery, and flipped the switch. The gears started screeching, and the elevator started heading down. The area went pitch black as the elevator headed down. Trevor figured he would ready his handgun, waiting for anything to leap out at him. Suddenly, his flashlight caught a glimpse of the wall, which was now cage. beyond the cage was some kind of hellish demon twisting Valves, and something hung under it, shaking as if it had a seizure. Trevor's eyes widened, as he stared at the thing shake and shriek. The walls were now covered with a bloody- type rust, and the grates were bloodstained. The elevator took a sudden dive, Almost throwing Trevor high over it, except he had grip to the rail attached to the shaft. He turned his light to the circuit box, and something had cut the wires. He turned to his left, looked down, and saw an opening. He backed up, and jumped into the air as the elevator passed the opening, and barely caught a grip of the end of the opening. Trevor pulled himself up, crawling back from the opening, bluntly hearing the crash of the shaft below him. His heart beat went on a rampage, as his fear had finally got to him. He felt life coming from the walls of the Death Row. He was in a living nightmare.  
  
Trevor stood up, and caught his breath. He knew he wouldn't be suprised if he caught a heart attack, because this place was well capable of giving that much of a shock. He backed away from the opening leading into darkness, and ran into a wheelchair. He turned quick, aiming his gun in a paranoid way. The wheelchair had nothing in it but a teddy bear. He felt very foolish at this moment. Next to the bear was a beat up key. He confiscated the key, and continued on his way down the hall. In the next hall, he heard the rapid footsteps again. Another Porcelain beast approached him quickly. Strafing aside, the beast halted at the end of the hall, and Trevor took his clear shot at the back of its neck. Several bullets drove through it's neck, severing it's head into the air. The beast fell over lifelessly, as the head landed aside it.   
  
Trevor continued on down the malicious hall, entering a set of double doors, which lead to a Cafeteria. Clearly on the table lay a Shotgun, which Trevor gathered immediately. Next to it layed some bullets, which he took as well. He cocked the shotgun once, and smirked. He was ready for whatever came to him. Trevor figured he would contemplate while he was in here. He emptied everything he had onto the table. He had a Butterfly Knife, a Handgun, A shotgun, A key, A flashlight, A medical kit, and a bible. He didn't know what he was going to use the bible for, but he figured he would keep it anyway.  
  
After regrouping, Trevor went down the hall, trying to make out what was on the key. It was then when he came across a note on a bulletin board, which read:  
  
NOTICE  
  
I have misplaced my key for the Last Rights room, and I need it back ASAP. If you find my key, please send it to Employee Mailbox 432. Thank you.  
  
The key was to the last rights room. Trevor searched for the room, walking down the hall, until he heard A phone ring. He looked at the door that the ring came from. He entered the prisoner containment room, where he saw a phone ringing on the Bed.Trevor relunctantly answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Trevor answered, waiting to hear someone.  
  
"You... You must feel my pain... You must fill the way I died. I was wrongfully Accused! I was innocent... They killed me because I knew their secret. They were killing people for no reason down here, and I knew! They killed me , so they wouldn't be busted... When you reach the Execution room, die like I did. Lay yourself on the table, and you will experience my death!" Said something, before bluntly hanging up before Trevor could answer. How would he get into the Execution room? It was obviously guarded.  
  
Exiting the room, Trevor walked down the hall until he came to A set of double doors. He went through the doors, and found himself in a long corridor. He ran his way down the hall, suddenly sections behind him were cut off by metal grated - Doors. He knew now there was no turning back. He continued down the way, hearing the Doors close off the areas behind him. He approached a door on the end, where he used the key to unlock the door.  
  
Inside the room, there was a Trap door. He walked past the trap door and entered the next room. Inside the tiny room was a cross on the wall, and a podium. He looked at the bible he had, and placed it on the podium. He flipped it open to where the bookmark was, and started reading the page. When he turned the page, he came to a point where a margin of the middle was cut out of the book, and A Cardkey lay inside of the hole. He took the card key, and exited the room.  
  
He walked back to the trap door, and pulled it open. Inside the door was a set of stairs. Trevor traveled down the steps, and came to a guarded door, and on the side of it was a cardkey reader. He slid the cardkey through, and the door opened.   
  
  
  
He was now in the execution room. He walked over to the Lethal Injection bed, and tied himself down to it. He closed his eyes, and did what the person on the phone told him to do.   
  
He came into view of a man, being dragged down the halls of death row by two men. He yelled "I KNOW YOUR SECRET!" several Times, but the guards ignored him.The guards reached the Execution room and struggled to tie him down. The man kicked and screamed, trying to avoid being put to death. The man was injected with a needle immediately in his arm. The man yelled and screamed as His body deformed and disfigured. His skin bubbled and his face hollowed out, and his skin turned to a disgusting color. His hands changed into deformed spikes, and the rest of his body corrupted over. The man Screamed out one more time, before falling to death. Trevor felt himself slowly go unconcious.   
  
  
  
What seemed like a long time later on, Trevor woke up in some kind of chamber. Water flooded into the area from a crack in the wall, and an opening stood in front of him. Trevor waded through the water towards the opening, only a few inches away, before a grated door closed off his path. He realized it was over, and he was going to die. Then, someone began to talk.  
  
"You... Where are you going?"   
  
Trevor Glanced around the gigantic room and saw nothing at all, but his surroundings.  
  
"I'm ... Getting out of here!" Said Trevor, feeling as he was talking to no one. He waded around the room, looking for whoever it was that was talking to him.  
  
"No, you can't go... Your a monster, a beast... You can't leave. They locked you up to keep you away from the people. Like they did me. They locked me up so I wouldn't be out frightening people, and posing a threat.. Like you did!"  
  
"What do you mean a monster?" replied Trevor. He was absolutely clueless at this point, he had no clue what was going on.  
  
"You're a killer, like I am. Us killers will reside here, until we die. "  
  
"I'm not a killer! I'm just a normal person. I'm not supposed to be here... This is hell. Whats wrong with this place?"  
  
"The soul of Silent Hill has awakened this place.. It now Breathes... It now Thinks..."  
  
"Places cannot think... They're not alive! this is just a dream.. Soon I'll wake up in my cell,and everything will be fine! These monsters aren't real... They can't be!"  
  
"These monsters aren't real, huh? Well, if they aren't, why am I here right now?"  
  
Trevor's eyes narrowed. He looked around the room, looking for it. His heart beat picked up and started pounding. He didn't know where it was.  
  
"You're.. A... Monster?" spoke the shooken Trevor.  
  
"Yes, I am. It's what 'Normal' people did, Normal, like you claim to be! Normal people are nothing but damn conformists! They'll never understand me! Neither will you! You will pay for what your people did to me, You Conformist!"   
  
With that said, something burst up from the water. Trevor turned, and realized it was the thing from the vision of the man being executed. It was the prisoner that was lethally injected with something that deformed his body. Trevor strangely still had his Shotgun in his hands from earlier. He cocked it once, and looked at the prisoner with a fixed look, ready to fire at will.  
  
The Prisoner Lunged at him, with the speed of a normal man. Trevor Cautioned himself, ready for the beast. It swung it's spike - like claw at him, swiping right over his head. Trevor ducked down, poked the shotgun into it's gut, and fired. The Prisoner flew back, stunned for a short amount of time. Trevor took this time to gain some distance from it. It rose up quickly, and dashed at Trevor. He cocked the shotgun again, and fired. The shots barely phased the deformed man, it continued to Trevor. It swung violently at him again, but Trevor saved his head by jerking himself back from the claw. Trevor Brought his fist across it's face, which didn't budge it. Trevor took the time to swing the shotgun up, cock it, and blast it in the chest again. It seemed to make it's way to its feet again. Trevor was shocked at the strength of the monster's hard body. Not getting the time to dodge, the Prisoner knocked Trevor onto the ground. It stood itself over Trevor, and rose it's claw like hand into the air for a strike. Trevor froze with fear, knowing he was going to die.  
  
"HAHAHAHA DIE CONFORMIST!" Screamed The Prisoner. Thats when Trevor remembered: The Butterfly Knife! Trevor reached into his deep pocket, flicked it out, and drove it into the neck of the Prisoner. It missed Trevor's head and drove the claw into the ground. Trevor rolled aside the Howling beast, cocked his shotgun from the ground, aimed at the face of the Prisoner, and fired. The skull of the beast exploded upon impact of the shower of bullets from the shotgun. It fell aside, curled up into a ball, and dissolved into the water. Left behind, was An emblem with A moon engraved on it. Trevor took the Emblem, and looked at it. He then closed his eyes, and suddenly felt a flash of light around him.  
  
Trevor opened his eyes to find himself in his cell, and everything was restored from the fire. His cell door lay wide open before him, As light shined through a window on the other side. Trevor got to his feet, and walked outside the door. Trevor looked at his hand, and enclosed in it was the emblem. He slid it into his pocket, and walked his way down the hall. After going through a set of doors, he found himself in the main lobby of the Asylum. He walked to the doors and pushed them open, walking out into the fogginess of Silent Hill, now free. 


End file.
